Legendary
by AnimalCops
Summary: I had heard of Tir Na N'og, but... I never, ever thought it was real!


_**A/N from A.C.: This is based off a story that my tour bus driver told me when I was in Killarney, Ireland.**_

_**For once in my life, I'm writing this in Axel's point of view.**_

_**Dedicated to Momma Kitty. Ilu, sweetie.**_

I watched as a beautiful man emerged from the distance on a beautiful white horse. He rode up to me and sent me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. His azure blue hair flowed behind him as the horse galloped down the beach to where I was standing, searching for shells to give my sister. As the horse slowed and stopped, its hooves stamping in the sand, tail swishing, the man's golden eyes glanced at me.

"Hello." His voice was sweet, angelic, "Could you tell me the way to get to the closest village?"

I was silent, watching those perfect lips move to form the words. As soon as they stopped moving I blinked, a bit upset that they stopped. I met his eyes and uttered the only thing I could, "Huh..?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "I asked if you could tell me the way to the closest town."

"Oh... Oh, okay... Yeah, sure." I nodded, "Just follow me."

The man gave a slight nod and his horse began trotting beside me. "Could you tell me your name? I am Saix."

"Um, I'm Axel. Where are you from, Saix?"

I heard him let out a sigh and I looked up at him as we walked. He was looking off into the distance as he spoke, "I come from a land called Tir Na N'og."

For some reason, that name held some importance to me. I felt like I'd heard it before, but could not think of where. I gave a slight nod, "Okay. Well, the nearest village is called Radiant Gardens, that's where I live."

"What do you do for your people, Axel? How old are you?"

Why was he asking these things? I really wanted to know... but I really... I couldn't help but answer. It's like I was under a spell.

Not that I minded.

"I hunt and do anything related to the fires. I'm twenty as of last week."

The man nodded and hummed softly, "Such a young boy." He chuckled softly, raising his hand to brush hair from his face. "However, I am strangely drawn to you..."

I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks. "Would... Do you want to come to my village..?"

He looked behind him, down the beach and at the ocean, that silky hair draped over his shoulder when he turned. He looked back at me, those gorgeous golden eyes sparkling with something... I can't quite put my finger on it. "I am afraid I do not have time..." He fell silent and I didn't know what to say. But before I could make a fool of myself, he spoke up, "But, would you like to come back to my home?"

"To... your home? But... my family -"

He held up a hand to silence me, "They will be fine without you, Axel."

"I don't even know your name..."

"Oh!" He brought a hand to cover his mouth and he giggled softly, "My apologies. I forgot. My name is Saix."

I gave a slight nod, not able to look away from him, "A beautiful name.. for a beautiful man..."

A blush spread over his cheeks and he held his hand out to me, "Come with me, Axel. Come to my home."

I took his hand and he - almost effortlessly - got me up on the white horse. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face to the crook of his neck, breathing in the wonderful scent. I could feel his silky hair brush against my neck and my cheek and I could barely hold back a soft purr of delight.

"It will not be long to get to my village." Saix said, shocking me out of my stupor.

I nodded against his shoulder, "Okay."

I felt the horse begin to gallop and I looked up. As the horse picked up speed, we were headed straight toward the ocean! I squeaked and held onto Saix tighter, "Why are we going closer to the water?"

Saix laughed happily and dug his heels into the horse's sides, making it go faster, "Just wait!"

The beast let out a loud whinny and charged straight into the water. I let out a yelp but suddenly... we weren't even in the water. Looking around, I noticed that we were in a field.

Wait... what?

"What's going on?" I asked, "I don't understand what's going on, Sai!"

He chuckled, "This is where I live!" He made the horse gallop faster and I saw a small town on the horizon. When we galloped into the town, people - of all shapes, sizes and species - came out from their small huts and watched us.

Saix swung his leg over the horse and jumped off. He held out a hand for me and helped me down from the beast. He pulled me close, out bodies pressed together and suddenly... I felt very, _very_ hot.

"Welcome to Tir Na N'og, Axel. The Land of Youth, as we call it. You must never leave this place... When you leave, your true age will catch up with you."

"But you-"

"When I left, I had my horse, I never touched the ground. That is the rule. You must not touch the ground of the real world."

"Why did you bring me here?" I looked into those golden eyes, searching them.

"So you can stay with me always..." He gently touched my cheek, "I've been watching you for a long time... and I have fallen for you, Axel."

"Fallen for me..? You're a man... I don't understand..."

"Love knows no gender..." Saix purred softly.

Why am I complaining? Wasn't I thinking about how beautiful and wonderful and sweet smelling he was just a while ago?

I stood up straight and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. _What am I doing?_

He parted his lips and let out a soft moan. His hands settled on my waist and I blushed. He pulled back and whispered, "Come back to my hut, Axel. We belong together... I know it and so do you."

"I.."

We do. We belong together. I've never seen this man before in my whole life, but I feel as though... I need him and he needs me. We truly belong together. I feel... so very happy.

"Bring me there, Saix, and make love to me." I stared into his eyes.

"As you wish." He purred low. I squeaked when suddenly my feet were off the ground and I was being carried. He brought me to a hut, one larger and more beautiful than most of the others in the small town.

I was set down on a soft blanket that was on the floor and before I knew it, my clothes were across the room. A blush rose to my cheeks and I quickly looked away, embarrassed to be nude before the man that said we were meant to be together.

"You are so beautiful..." Saix spoke softly, his angelic voice meeting my ears like the softest harp chord.

"Saix..." I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down. I kissed him softly, my lips parting, tongue licking along his plump bottom lip until his own parted, allowing my slick muscle to enter. We both let out moans in unison, a beautiful harmony meeting in the middle.

He pulled back and began kissing down my neck and chest. "Axel... let me make you feel good."

"Oh.. yes," I moaned, "Please..."

My fingers tangled into that silky azure blue hair when his tongue licked at the slit of my member. I let out a rattling gasp and thrust my hips up, toes curling in the blankets that I was on. I moaned loudly, forcing his head down more. He licked all around my dick, causing me to shudder, tremble and shake. I couldn't stop myself, I could barely control my thrusting hips and fisting hands. I- I'm... Fuck...!

He hummed around me and I screamed, "Saix! I- I'm gonna-"

His throat worked around me when I came; he swallowed everything I let go, moaning around my member, sending vibrations through my skin.

Pulling away, he licked me clean. "Axel... I love you..."

Panting, I cracked a smile, "L- Love... at first sight..."


End file.
